ourguineapigsfandomcom-20200214-history
Templeton
Templeton the Rat Gender: Male Species: I think hes a Dumbo Rat Ability: Speed and Skill Speed: 10/10 Power: 6/10 Skill: 10/10 Stamina: 4/10 Total: 30 Characteristics Templeton is a grey colored rat with black eyes, pink ears, pink nose, pink feet, grey tail, black whiskers, and white fur above his hands. And he has a white birth mark that looks like a beetle with bird wings and a fish tail. Personality Templeton is extremely out going, calm, easy going, long tempered, and has a cool attitude. Templeton trys to stay calm all the time even when his friends are captured of hurt badly he dosent want do act crazy and cry becuase if he does that then his friends will go even more nuts so he trys to always stay calm even in the hardest times. There has only been a few times when he went nuts like when he thought Tomas died he started to cry some. Templeton preys to God an hour each day and before he sleeps. Abilitys Templetons Regular Attacks that him and Gizmo can use are sratch, tail smack, punch, kick, and bite. His Special Attacks that only he can use are Speed Scratch, Speed Punch, Speed Kick, Speed, Bite, Speed Tail Smack, Burst of Speed, Speed Teleport, High Jump, Super Smell, Super Hearing, Strike, Super Strike, Super Bite, Teeth of Steel, Dodge Attack, Air Kick, Slam, Long Jump, Spin, Rapid Scratch, Tail Grab, Icy Bite, 1000000 mp, Feet Throw, and his Super Attacks OVER 100000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 SPEED. Realationships Dr. Weasel Dr. Weasel is the first character in the Templeton the Rat series that Templeton met and is the main villain in the Templeton series. Templeton and Dr. Weasel have HUGE competition agenst each other Dr. Weasel HATES Templeton but Templton does not hate him. There compitition will never ever end. Gizmo Templeton and Gizmo are best friends they where best friends ever sence they met THEY WHERE BEST FRIENDS THEY ARE BEST FRIENDS AND THEY WILL ALWAYS BE BEST FRIENDS Templeton and Gizmo WILL DIE TO SAVE EACH OTHER but Templeton and Gizmo will die to save anyone else in the world to. There liks BROTHERS. Juarez Templeton and Juarez are rivals and GREAT friends next to Gizmo Juarez is Templeton is Juarez's best friend Juarez and Templeton think each other are AWESOME Templeton and Juarez where first enemies but now there friends forever. Fluffy Templeton and Fluffy are good friends but not compare to Gizmo or Juarez but not that there not good friends there still friends forever. But there is not much known else about there realationship. Coco Templeton and Coco are realy good friends one of the reasons why is becuase they have some things alike 1 they both think there awsome 2 they both think there awesome and 3 they both think there awesome. So there GREAT friends. Furball The realationship between Templeton and Furball is pretty much the same as the realationship between Templeton and Fluffy. Fluffball Templeton has a slight crush on Fluffball its kinda strange becuase Templeton is a rat and Fluffball is a guinea pig. But templeton trys to hide his crush. Tomas Templeton is a super great friend with Tomas but Templeton dosent call him Tomas he calls him mini Juarez becuase he looks a lot like Juarez. The first time Templeton saw Tomas he said what happend to you Juarez you look like your 5 times smaller or someting. Templeton and Tomas after Gizmo and Juarez are best friends. Fuzball The only thing known about there realationship is that there good friends and that Templeton thinks that Fuzball is kinda annoying. Xena Just like Templeton and Fuzball all thats known is that there good friends but Templeton dosent think that Xena is annoying. Mohawk After Dr. Weasel Templeton and Mohawk are worst enemies. Games feturing Templeton Templeton the Rat (playable) Templeton the Rat 2 (playable) Templeton VS. Juarez (playable) Templeton Maze (playable) Templeton Tetris (playable) Templeton Battle Arena (playable) Templeton Melee Arena (playable) Templeton Clash Arena (playable) Templeton and Gizmo (playable) Templeton and Gizmo 2 Friends till the End (playable) Templeton the Rat Dr. Weasels Evil Plan (playable) Templeton the Rat 3D Collection (coming out in 2013) Reception Templeton got universally positive reviews from critices.